Path of the Rhino
At the docks, a new stranger has arrived in town on a ferry. The stranger arrives at JKP. He explains to Lily that he's Health Inspector Fuller, and he then begins his inspection of JKP. The charade doesn't last long, as RJ enters and see that it's really his old friend from Pai Zhuq, Dominic. While RJ & Dominic go catch up, the other are not to pleased with the new guys antics. At the temple, Grizzaka orders the Crocodile Rinshi Warrior to attack the city. Meanwhile, Dai Shi continues his quest to find the Rhino Nexus. Wanting to help out with JKP, Dominic is given the job of scrapping gum off the bottoms of tabels. But instead of doing that job, Dominic talks to Fran and finds out that they both enjoy reading. While taking some old junk out, RJ tells Theo & Lily about Dominic. But the story is cut short when the Croc Rinshi attacks the city. When Casey returns from his chore, he finds his Solar Morpher beeping in the garbage. They were knocked off while Dominic & Fran were talking. The Yellow, Blue & Wolf Rangers jump into action and take on Crocovile. Casey shows up and joins in the fight. But what the Rangers don't know is that Dominic followed Casey & watched him Morph. With the crocodile being too powerful, Dominic jumps in to fight the beast himself. But because of Dominic's carelessness, an civilian almost gets hurt. With this distraction, Crocovile escapes. When they all return to the loft, Dominic says that he wants to join the team. That he now knows what he's meant to do, but Casey & Theo don't want him on their team. So to try and prove himself, Dominic gets to work waiting tables. But Dom messes up again by putting Hot Chili Pepper in the normal Pepper Shakers. While Theo & Lily train, Dominic tries to give the some pointers with their training weapons, but thanks to his greasy hands, their weapons go flying out of their hands. Meanwhile, Dai Shi has made it to the Rhino Nexus. After feeling unwanted, Dominic decides to hit the path again. Upon hearing of Dominic leaving, Fran gives Casey a reality check about how he never gave him a chance to prove himself. Fran & Casey go on a delivery run, but when they get to the destination, Fran see Dominic sitting on a bench. She goes over to try and cheer him up & tell him not to give up. As Fran walks off, a large sign begins to fall from a crane towards her. Dominic uses his Rhino Power to cut a hole in the sign and save her. Seeing the whole thing, Casey realizes he was wrong and apologizes to Dominic. He asks Dom to join the team. Crocovile is too strong for the Wolf Ranger & the Jungle Master Yellow & Blue Rangers. The Red Ranger shows up with Dominic and tells the others to give him a chance. RJ give Dom a bracelet, allowing him summon his Rhino Morpher. "With the power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" And then there were five. The Rhino Ranger takes it to the Rinshi with his Rhino Morpher. And with the Rhino Blade, Crocovile is taken down. Dai Shi tries to break through the force filed protecting the Rhino Nexus, but he can't. Dominic is back to work at JKP and doing an excellent job. He even gives Casey a gift. All the gum from the tables.